


New Roads

by misura



Category: Wizard of the Grove - Tanya Huff
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The choice must be yours," Lord Death said. "I will not make it for you, nor will anyone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).



> you mentioned 'character death' as a DNW in your letter, but you also mentioned that you were okay with the kind of character death that wasn't permanent. I very much hope this qualifies.
> 
> (this is, basically, the fic I wanted to write after reading your letter.)

Raulin stared at his visitor and sighed. "So this is it, huh? The end?" His desk was covered in papers - preparations and drafts for proposals he'd intended to present at the next council meeting.

He wondered if someone else would finish and present them in his stead. Leofric surely would, and Rena as well, probably, if either of them were to get their hands on them. Cowan or Galen would simply toss them in the hearth without even bothering to read them first.

"I'm afraid it is, yes." Lord Death inclined his head.

For the first time, Raulin noticed that there was something in Lord Death's face that reminded him of Jago - or possibly it was just that, for some foolish reason, now that they were both dead, he had expected to see his brother one last time, so that they could travel together on their final journey.

A foolish idea, really, not to mention a rather selfish one. _It's been two years. Would you really have wanted him to stick around all that time?_

"Well, at least I got to die in bed. There were quite a few times I wasn't sure if that was going to happen." He had always wondered, after, if maybe he'd had some help, if maybe he'd survived not because he'd been lucky, or smart, or more skilled with a knife than people had given him credit for, but because Lord Death had refused to take him.

Now seemed as bad a time as any to ask if perhaps that had been true.

"Yes." Lord Death offered him a small smile. "I believe 'reckless' was one of the milder words used to describe your behavior."

Raulin very much doubted Lord Death would have been keeping an eye on him, let alone comment on his behavior. He swallowed, then realized that he had no body anymore, making the gesture rather pointless.

"Habit," Lord Death said. "And memory. There were many times when she wanted to come to you, to stand by your side, but ... mortal affairs are best left to mortals."

Raulin supposed that sounded reasonable enough. On the other hand, for all that he had known Crystal only briefly, he felt he had gotten to know her pretty well. 'Reasonable' wasn't really the first adjective that came to mind to describe her - at least, not when it came to certain things. "Must have been my imagination then, all those times I felt as if she was right next to me."

"The gift of mortals," Lord Death said. The glimmer of amusement in his eyes was all Jago.

"So what happens next?" Raulin had thought about what might happen after his death sometimes, but he'd always thought about what would happen to, well, other people. The living.

Of the six people who'd been on the council when he'd joined, four had died within the next two years. The remaining members had not agreed to Raulin's proposal to abolish the system of people _buying_ their council seats entirely, but given that they weren't able to do the work of six persons with only half that many people, they'd agreed to lower the price.

Four years later, the council had grown to twenty-three members. Most of the newcomers had been like Raulin, eager to make changes, to make things better for everyone, not just for themselves.

Raulin had lived long enough to witness the beginning of that process, of a rebuilding of his country as a place where everyone might live in safety and in reasonable comfort, without needing to worry about having enough food to eat or a place to sleep. He was grateful for that.

"You can choose to go and find out for yourself," Lord Death said.

It would be lonely, without Jago for company. "Or?"

"Or you could stay with us for a while. Not forever," Lord Death said, "only a short while."

Raulin thought better of asking what the Mother's Son would consider 'a short while'. He suspected it might be several lifetimes, at the very least. Centuries.

"The choice must be yours," Lord Death said. "I will not make it for you, nor will anyone else."

The days without Jago had seemed very long. On the other hand, if he accepted Lord Death's offer, he would see Crystal again. It would not, could not be as it had been before between them. Still.

"Oh, stop being an idiot and agree already, will you?" said a voice Raulin thought he would never hear again. "I'm freezing to death over here."

 _Well. That certainly changes things. And shame on me, for thinking I was the only one who'd gotten this offer. As if I'd meant more to her than_ he _did._

Lord Death's face was expressionless. "Crystal."

"I'm sorry," she said, stepping into view. She looked no different from how Raulin remembered her, and he was suddenly and acutely aware that _he_ most definitely _had_ changed over the years.

"Only in body," Crystal said.

"If you're going to be reading my mind all the time, none of our conversations are going to be particularly interesting. Or long."

"You can talk with your brother," Lord Death said, at the same time Crystal flushed and said, "I can stop doing that."

"Barely five seconds dead, and you're already complaining about the company." Jago shook his head. "Honestly, Raulin."

Raulin glanced at Lord Death. "Can I - ?"

"Yes." Lord Death looked resigned but also, Raulin thought, just a little bit relieved. "Both."

"Both?" Jago echoed, arching an eyebrow at Raulin, who grinned. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hit you or hug you," Raulin explained. Jago felt as solid in his arms as he had in life, before they'd both gotten to an age where they had agreed hugs to be a thing that belonged to the days of their youth.

_Stupid._

Raulin met Lord Death's eyes and read in them a perfect understanding. "Thank you," he said.

"I do not believe that I was given much of a choice," Lord Death said dryly. "But you are welcome."


End file.
